Crime of love
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Another story from my other profile. Bank robber, gun fights, and killing, now thats how you live a life
1. Chapter 1

Epov

It was six in the morning, as I was leaning against the headboard with a cigarette between my lips and my naked wife a sleep right next to me. I could not take my eyes off her gorgeous breast, as her chest was slowly going up and down with every breath she took. Bella and I have been married for five years and known, as the biggest bank robbers in California including my whole family known as the Cullen Clan. Well we did just rob banks, but stores and homes. Remembering how I met this this beautiful Burnett always brings a smile to my face.

_Flashback_

_I was standing in line in a small coffee shop looking at the menu when I felt someone gently bumping in the back. Since I have been a criminal since high school and i my dad made me pickpocket throughout the year to get lunch, I can tell that someone was trying to get my wallet from the back of my pants. I quickly spun around and grab that person by the wrist. My eyes were wide from shock when I saw a beautiful Burnett standing right behind me with my wallet in her hand. She had a scared look on her face knowing that she has been caught. She had to be at least twenty: around my age. I smiled as I stared right into her eyes. I slowly leaned in, so that I was close enough to whisper in her ear._

_"How about we take this outside so that we can 'talk' about this situation that we are in you little snatcher." I grabbed her arm and walked out of the coffee shop without her struggling to get out of my grip. We calmly walked down the street not making any eye contact with anyone that we walk pass. Lucky for me that it was night time, so there were hardly any people around to see me tugging her right into a dark ally and pushed her right into the wall behind her. I pressed my body right against her, so that she would not take off. I grabbed my wallet out of her hand and held it up for both of us to look at it. I was more in shock when I felt a gun right in my stomach, but that just brought more excitement running through my body._

_She then started glaring to look tough, but I can still see the fear in her eyes. "Get the off me." That made chuckle. She growled through her teeth and the gun harder against my stomach. "Don't fucking laugh at me." I continue to smile, as I tuck my wallet back in my pocket before my reflex kicked in and I pushed the gun away and snatched it out of her hands and put the gun under her chin._

_She inhaled before she froze. I just continued to have a smile on my face, as i reached into my waist pants and pulled out my own gun and pointed it in her side. I heard her swallow the lump in her throat. "Takes one to know one baby girl" _

_"I knew I knew you. You're Edward Cullen, the biggest robber in California." I licked my lips, as I was slowly being turned on by this girl._

_"Now that you already know my name, do you one or should I make one up for you baby girl." I looked at her breast that would fit perfect in my hands. I dragged her down her chest and over her tits. Her breathing picked up; good I was making her nervous._

_"B-Bella ... Swan." _

_"Chief Swans daughter?"_

_She slowly nod her head. "Well well the chief's daughter is real naughty. That's hot."_

Ever since that day Bella has join the Cullen Clan just by being my girl. Since she was a newbie we had her sticking with pick pocking for a while before I can train to become a robber. There was a special gym we had in the hotel that my family live in since we could not have a house if we ever had to leave. There was rope climbing, target practice, and all the equipment that a regular gym has.

Just two months later she was out on the field with us and she did not fuck up. We have best sex after we had the best robbery. We got married four months later after her first robbery

My thoughts were cut off by the sound off someone knocking on our door. I smiled when Bella's eyes slowly opened and turned onto her side, so that she was looking at me. I leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Be right back." I whispered before I got up and picking up pair of boxers off the floor on the way to the door

To be continued


	2. Don't fuck with the Cullens

"I gave you three a second chance to prove to me that you wouldn't fuck over again and this is how you repay me. You stolen money and took some of my drugs for your own use!" I stare down at the three who lays there on the floor with their faces bruised up and blood running down their mouths.

Mike, who was the oldest in the group stood up first. "We are so sorry Mr. Cullen we needed the money for our families sir. Please sir just give us another chance"

Mike was then shoved back down by brother Emmett who is one of the guards. I stared down at both of them with my eyes filled with hate. "Mr. Cullen I am begging you on this, please give us another chance to prove to you that we worthy to serve you." I turned my back on them for a second to make them think that I was thinking, but what I did was reach into my coat pocket for my gun before spinning back around and pointed the gun right into Mikes face. I single church bell eco off the walls of the warehouse where all meetings would take place. It was not the bell of happiness, but bell of death.

Fear grew into the boys, as death was staring at them in the face. I had no emotion on my face that shows them that I didn't care what I'm about to do; which I really didn't. " I told you, I don't give second chances and neither dose my family. I broke that rule by giving you another chance and you fucked me over again and made me look bad in my fathers eyes." I then pulled the trigger. A loud 'Bang' filled the room and Mike was now falling backwards with a bullet hole between his eyes. The other two began pleading and begging for me to spare them, but they were annoying the hell out of me, so I release two more bullets in both of them. All three were now laying in their own pool of blood that were slowly mixing with the other.

I tuck my gun back into my coat; I spun around to face other men who serves for the Cullen Mob. "Let this be a warning to you fuckers! You fuck with the Cullen's death will come to you!" I turn back to three dead bodies that lay there in the middle of the room. "Get rid of the bodies, burn them if you have to; we're done here." I then took my leave out of the warehouse. I have to visit my father to tell him the situation that went on. He was the main leader of the Cullen Mob, so I don't know why he had me do this shit.

I walked to the limo where the driver was waiting for me with the door already open for me. "Take me the hotel." I order the driver, as I stepped inside the car.

"Yes sir" Once the door was closed, I poured myself a glass of whiskey when my phone started ringing. I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out a cell. Bella was calling me. I flipped open the phone and pressed 'send'.

"Hey baby" I said taking a sip out of my glass.

"Baby I'm at the hotel with the family, Charlisle is really pissed off."

"I bet, steeling 14,000 dollars never get him a good mood. Who pick you up?"

"Alice, look please get here fast because is not handling him so feel."

"I'll be there in ten minutes baby, I love you."

"I love you Edward."

**To be continued**


	3. Grab his legs

Bpov

I saw sitting behind the bar watching screaming at Esme for the situation we are having, as I was cleaning my gun. I sigh when Charlisle broke another whisky glass by throwing it against the wall. One of guards came down the stairs saying to us that Edward has finally shown up. A smirk grew on my face, as I slowly bent down to get my bow and arrow. I pulled back and waited for to walk through the door and once he did I release the arrow. I quickly bent down like he was excepting it, so instead of the arrow hitting him between the eyes; it hit the bodyguard behind, but it did him in the throat. "Damn it missed again." I said while I set my bow down. I walked around the counter and right into Edwards arms. He planted a rough kiss on my lips.

"To slow my little snatcher." He said against my lips. I let out a little giggled before pulling away. I looked over Edwards shoulder at the dead guard that was laying on the stairs with the other guards stand on side of the entrance like there was not a dead body on the floor. I walked around Edward because I had to get rid of the body. "Ummm Bella" I turned back to my husband and the only thing I see was his hand held out. I groaned before I gave Edward back his wallet that I took while we were kissing. Hey what can I say, I steal when I get the chance. "Thank you now go clean up the mess." Edward walked over to his dad who was still screaming at Esme telling that she was worthless wife and that he hated her. Same old shit different day; I swear we live like the Addams Family. I ran to the dead bodyguard and grabbed his wrist's. I knew I wouldn't be able to drag or carry him on my own, so I called for Emmett who was Edward's elder brother and standing in the corner of the dark room. "Emmett grab his legs I got a bury this thing."

"Bella I-"

"GRAB HIS LEGS!" Emmett jumped 2 inches in the air running over to me and helped me with the body. For a big guy he is big scary cat of a little women like me.

Epov

I watched Bella and Emmett carry the body of one of my bodyguards to the back of the bar and through the kitchen. Oh my little snatcher is a murder and I love it. Our marriage is dangerous and yet exciting. You see Bella and my family are robbers and killers, so we to have to ready anything. That's why we always set traps for each other or shoot at each other. We don't try kill each other if that's what your thinking; usually paintball, but where is the fun in that. "I told you Edward not to involve those shit heads because I knew they were going to cause trouble; now look what happen."

I lean back against my chair with a bored look on my face. "I will get our money besides I killed those bastards anyways."

Charlise slammed his fist against the wooden table before getting right in my face. "How is that going to help?"

'"Stop worrying Charlise, we are the best robbers there is; we can get out money without a problem." I put on my best cocky smirk on before standing up to make my leave to find my wife, so that I can fuck her over the bar.

To be continued


End file.
